Weasel Speed Chase and Visiting Dad
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Tuff Lady Weasel alias 'Tuffy' tries to keep peace in Toontown from Toons who take there Loony Toon selves too far and not only indangers themselves but others both Toon and Human a Like.. all so after work she visits her Dad to which it is anything but a Happy reunion... [Yes that is Tuff Lady in the Cover...and this is Rated T Just in case ]


**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

**Credit for Looney Tunes goes to Warner Bros.**

**[I all so have another story that has my OC Tuff Lady Weasel in it too so I will pot that next.]**

**Sorry for any misspelling or bad grammar.**

* * *

in Toontown there was a car chase...well one car driving at full speed from two motorcycles...  
two weasels was riding on one and another weasel was riding on the other and giving chase to the speeding car..  
"STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW! YOU ARE SPEEDING IN A NO SPEEDING ZONE OF TOONTOWN! PULL OVER!"The Female Weasel yells to the Car who then the driver who was a wolf yells back "No way! I am not pulling over for you Weasels!"the toon wolf called back and drives faster..  
"Errr...That Punk! he could hurt some one with that kinda driving! what if some Norm came into Toontown! I may not like them but doesn't mean I want to see them get hurt!"the female weasel who was named Tuff Lady but called Tuffy for short said as she looks over to the two weasels on the other motorcycle that was Flasher and Slimy and she still couldn't believe she has to work with the two...but she has to take what she can get...even if the two did bug her at times...  
"Flasher! Hand me the chain!"Tuffy calls over to him as she drives a little closer to the two and then Flasher hands her the chain and then she thanks him and then drives faster to catch the speeding toon wolf as she was swinging her chain and then she saw that she was coming to a Car that had a wooden board on it in the back and then she speeds up and then drives up the wooden board and then goes flying up over the roof of the car then starts to fly over the toon wolf's car and then she lands a few feet away and then she takes out her badge and holds it in front of her "STOP RIGHT THERE BUB THAT IS FAR ENOUGH YOU BETTER LISTEN TO ME OR ELSE I'LL-"Tuffy said but the toon wolf didn't stop as he drove past her and all most making her hat fly off but she caught it just in time and growls at this "Okay I didn't want to do this but ya all made me!"she calls back as she swings the chain again and throws it to get the driver in the car but it missed him when he makes a turn and the chain catches Bugs Bunny instead and has him tied up to a telephone pole..."Dumb Rabbit getting in the way like that...and I do believe he jay walked...I'll have to deal with Mr Bunny later...I don't care if he is beloved by everyone...I never liked him much any way...I all ways liked Daffy Duck Better..."she said as she starts up her motorcycle again and drives after the Car that the Toon Wolf was in and then she sees him driving and sees some Toons that was a little bunny girl and a little bear girl playing at the side walk and wanting to act fast she took out some nails and throws them in front of the car and blew out the Toon Wolf's tires...  
then when the car had stop she got off her motorcycle and went over to the Toon Wolf who was trying to start his car..  
then he heard a knock on his door and looks to see the Weasel glaring at him "Get out of the Car ya Punk! Your in big trouble!"She tells him as she opens the door and then grabs him and then puts handcuffs on him..  
"You have the Right to Zip your Trap and anything you say will be held against ya! You know you were going really fast Bub? you could of hurt some one! it was lucky I stop ya in time before you hit some one!"Tuffy said as she grabs him and then sees Slimy and Flasher drive over "You Two! take this Punk down town and lock him up! and keep a eye on him!"she orders them and Slimy comes over to her and takes the Toon Wolf off her hands and takes him over to the motorcycle he shares with Flasher and then after he places the toon wolf on the motorcycle they drive off and Tuffy sighs and gets on her motorcycle and starts to drive else where...  
"I think I'll go visit my dad...haven't seen him since I moved out..."she said as she took a turn to the left to drive down the block where her Father's Home is but saw another Weasel running a cross the road and she stop her motorcycle and glares at the Weasel and screams at him "HEY! YOU CRAZY?! DON'T YOU KNOW NOT TO RUN IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD AND TRY TO CROSS IT WHEN SOMETHING IS DRIVING THROUGH!"Tuffy said as she hops off her Motorcycle and runs over to the Weasel who was holding a baseball bat...it kinda reminded her of when she was younger she use to play baseball a lot with Other Toon Kids...well back then when they didn't know she was a girl weasel and she had to stop after they found out she was a girl when her hat fell off...  
"What is Wrong with you?!"she yells at him and he tilts his head "Nothing.."the Toon Weasel said and she sighs and then asks him "Okay Whats your Name Dummy?"Tuffy asks him and she would of read him his rights but she was in no mood to do so right now.  
"Hey My Name isn't Dummy!...it's Stupid."Stupid said to her as she eyes him and then sighs and look around before looking back at him "Listen where do you live I'll drive you home..."She offers him as he thinks about this and then says "Okay! Thanks that would be Great!"Stupid said then Tuffy grabs his hand and leads her to her motorcycle and tells him to hop on and he hop on to the motorcycle and was pretending her was driving it until Tuffy push him in the back seat "Oh No you don't Bub! I'm Driving! I may not know ya all that well but something tells me no one lets you drive..."Tuffy said as she grabs the handles of the motorcycle and before she starts the motorcycle she told Stupid to hold on to her and he did as she asks by putting his arms around her waist and having his hands on her stomach...then she starts up the motorcycle and drives fast down the streets of Toontown..  
"THIS IS FUN! WEEEEEEEEEEE! I WISH WE HAD A MOTORCYCLE!"Stupid yells as he was enjoying the drive on the motorcycle around Toontown then they were about to run in with Jessica and Roger Rabbit but Tuffy rev up her motorcycle and licks her lips and then made a Jump over the Two Married Toon Couple and Caused Roger to gasp in panic and put a hand to his chest while Jessica puts her hands on Roger's shoulders and asks him if he was okay and then he says he thinks so...  
then Jessica yells at Tuffy who was driving the motorcycle "YOU SHOULD BE MORE CAREFUL!"Jessica yells at The Weasels on the motorcycle but the driver just ignores Jessica "She should be happy I manage to make that jump..."Tuffy said and then she looks to Stupid "So Stue where ya all live?"she asks him then he blinks a little "Stue?"Stupid asks and then she sighs "Stupid...where is your place?"She asks him once more then he told her to make a right then a left and two rights and three lefts and go forward and then they would be there...  
when they stop at the place she let him get off the motorcycle and as he was about to go inside he looks at her "Hey You want to come in? you can meet my Friends"Stupid asks her but she shakes her head no "No Sorry can't Stue...I need to go to my Dad's Place for a visit then I'll have to meet up with my team back at are place...the two idiots can't be left alone too long...other wise they would cause trouble..."Tuffy said then she drove off away from Stupid as soon as he enter the building...  
"Stupid where were you!"Smarty asks him while the Others were just sitting down.  
"Oh I met this nice Weasel...He was Nice and he gave me a ride back here on his Motorcycle."Stupid said and it would figure he didn't know that Tuffy was a Girl..  
"really? Who would ride a Motorcycle?"Smarty asks while thinking that he would never trust Stupid to drive a motorcycle.  
"I don't know I could go for getting are own Motorcycle...it might be fun..."Greasy said with a smirk and then Smarty slaps him over the head and then looks back to Stupid "DO NOT BE LATE AGAIN!"Smarty said to him then looks over to the rest of the gang and says "NO MOTORCYCLE!"Smarty yells at them...

Tuffy stop near her Dad's home and got off her motorcycle and sighs and knows her visit with her father wouldn't be the most welcoming one...he still called her 'Son' even if she is a girl...  
she never really had a much time to try to be a girly girl since her Dad raised her alone and though she wasn't really a fan of dressing up and make up some times she wondered if it would be so bad?  
she went up the steps and then knocks on the door and then the Weasel who was the same size as a human if not a inch shorter then Eddie Valiant opens the door "Oh Hey Son What took you so long to visit? how is that job of yours doing?"Pivane asks her and she sighs and before answering she thought to herself 'here we go again...'  
"its going great Pop...and sorry it took me so long..."Tuffy said as she went inside and went into the living room and took a seat down on the couch as Pivane walks over to her "So Tell Me are you gonna join that Toon Patrol?"Pivane asks her and she rolls her eyes "Pop I ain't joining those Punks...I don't like how they run things in Toontown...and I rather just keep doing what I'm doing now keeping the streets safe my own way."Tuffy said to him but Pivane grabs her arm and glares at her "YOU ARE JOINING TOON PATROL! YOU ARE NOT PLAYING THIS 'FAKE COP' GAME ANYMORE! YOU NEED TO GROW UP AND JOIN THE TOON PATROL!"Pivane yells at her and then he drops her on to the couch and turns his back to her and while he was walking away she heard him whisper "I should of had a son..."then after he left the room she got up and went out of the room and then out the door then went on to her motorcycle and she held back the tears that were trying to fall "...Same Old Dad..."she said as she drives off down the street and away from her father's home and made a promise to herself never to go back...  
he never treated her like a daughter...and whenever he came to watch her play baseball he would all ways Yell 'that's my boy! that's my son!' it really bugged her when he did that...she hated it! her Father all ways slap her on her back when she was younger...  
when she was 12 years old and going on 13 years old it was during after the game that her father was talking with the other dads while the others who were on her Team talk with each other and she was being ask by one of the Moms when will she stand up to her dad and tell him she isn't a 'son' or a 'boy' or anything that is one...and would just call her a 'daughter' and 'girl' but she told them the sad truth that nearly broke the Toon Mothers hearts...

*Flash Back*  
12 year old Tuffy had hit a home run and after which she was standing near a tree while the dads chatted and her team was joking around and talking with each other and one of the Moms came over with the others to her "Sweetie When are you going to stand up to your dad and tell him your not a son or a boy and to have him keep calling ya daughter or girl"The Mom was a Weasel like herself and she was very pretty and seeing her made Tuffy feel like crying cause she never really had a mom and couldn't really remember what happen to her..."its because my dad wanted a boy but he got me instead..."Tuffy said to the Moms who felt heart broken by this news then one of the Moms who was a Toon bunny said "Well that explains why she was given the Name T-"She was about to say but the other Mother glares at her "Don't Start...the poor girl has enough going on right now..."the Mom Weasel said to the Toon Cat Mom..  
Tuffy sighs at this and then started to walk away from the Moms as they start to fight and while she was walking she saw a boy being pick on by some of the other kids who her team was playing against and they didn't seem happy after they lost the game and then she saw one of the kids punch the boy who was a Weasel and she runs over to them and scream "HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"she scream at them and while they ignore her and was about to punch the kid again she punch the boy who was about to punch the weasel boy and then while she was in a fight her hat came off and then everyone even her own team went like "She's a Girl!"..."We Don't Let Girls on are Team! Your So Out of this Team!" the Mom's tried to reason with there sons and all so the fathers but no such luck and then Tuffy remembers she ran off away from everyone but not before she heard her dad say "I should of had a son..." those words hurt and she felt pain when she heard him say those words and then she went over to a near by tree and sit down and started to cry...  
she kept crying until she felt a hand on her shoulder and looks up to see the same boy weasel who she help out...  
"You okay?"he asks and she nods her head and he sits next to her...he was a Blue Fur Weasel..  
"So...your a girl on a baseball team with Boys? did they even know you were a girl?"he asks her and she shakes her head no...  
"No...the only ones who knew were the Moms...they didn't mind but they told me should be honest with my team...and to be honest with my dad and tell him to stop calling me 'son' and 'boy'...But I couldn't do that...Dad was proud of me for joining the Baseball team! and he seem so happy! so Why can't I be happy that he's happy?! Why?!"she cries even more and hugs on to the Blue Weasel and sobs more and he looks down at her and pats her back "it'll be okay...let it all out..."he said to her as she kept crying.  
*End of Flash Back*  
after they found out she was a girl she stop playing baseball all together and her dad wouldn't even look at her or talk to her for a whole month and it was all most two months...  
but then she got a job as a paper 'boy' and would bring all the Toons of Toontown there papers and she started to throw the News Papers by riding on a motorcycle that she got when she turn 13 years old and had a great time riding it through Toontown...  
she would even ride for hours even after she delivered the Papers to everyone...  
"Good Times..."she said to herself with a smirk on her face and tips her hat a little as she saw two male ducks who use to be on her baseball Team that didn't like the fact she was a girl...when she left the team those two ducks would all ways come by her home and throw rocks at her window with words on them that said 'Stupid Girl'...'Don't ever play baseball again'...and mostly 'why don't you make cookies for team!'...when they saw her they waved to her "Hey! You remember us right?! Hey! How have you-"before the duck to the right could finish she drives off away from them not wanting to deal with them pretending to be nice to her like the old stuff in the past never happen...  
she stop the motorcycle and went into her place and saw Slimy eating a sandwich while Flasher was just sitting down on the couch and then looks up to see her "Oh Hey Boss! Welcome back!"Flasher said with a smile and she couldn't help but let a smirk come to her face "Yeah Boys...I'm back...sorry I was late...the Visit with my dad ran a little late...had to make a few stops first..."She said to them as she closes the door and grabs Slimy's sandwich and starts to eat it  
"HEY THAT'S MY SANDWICH!"Slimy yells to her but she just ignores him and keeps eating it but says to him this  
"Oh Stop your Nagging 'Woman'..."she said with a smirk on her face...she tended to use that word to call her two co-workers when she wants to get her point a cross even though they are two male Weasels...it was still funny.  
The End..

**Read & Review **

**I all so hope you like this story and I will post some stories that I had posted on DA and all so on Quotev too that I am all so a member of.**

**any way I Hope you enjoyed this **


End file.
